D grey vampire
by Parvaye
Summary: Re-vamped.
1. Chapter 1

Lavi chased after Allen. Lavi tried to reason with him but Allen was too hyped on ghoul blood to listen. And with the blood in his system Allen was too unpredictable to guess. Allen would go one way and ark all the way back. The idiot who gave him goul blood was probably an assasin to kill Allen. But vampires that didn't feed on human blood would just go berserk and be on a feeding frenzy. It pained Lavi to see Allen this way. And their campaign to end vampire feedings on human would be destroyed.

"Dammit!" Lavi growled as Allen threw another blood drained homeless at him.

Allen was drinking blood about every 10 miles. Allen had killed 51 homeless so far. Most vampires didn't care but it was a habit of Lavi to know these things. Lavi was a bookmen a recorder of everything. Lavi's habits made everyone uncomftable.

'Well there goes this town homeless problem' Lavi thought

He smirked at himself but remembered to stay serious. He saw Allen drink the blood of another human but not a homeless. And Allen didn't even throw the body at him. Lavi inspected the body.

"A-oh!" Lavi whispered

This body didn't belong to a human but a fellow vampire. This meant Allen has re-gained the lost energy he used being chased. Also it meant that Allen could last a month with out human blood. He saw Allen dash at top speed away from him. Lavi knew it was pointless to follow.

"52, kills," Lavi said

Beep-beep-beep

Lavi took out his phone. Too see the message sent to him by a contact.

**To, Lavi **

**Allen is heading to yokai academy. Stop him or I will have to kill him.**

**From, **

_Yokai academy_

Tsukune was very happy as to how the day was going. He lasted 3 minutes against inner Moka. And lately they had laid back with their usual routine which was good because he needed a break.

"Tsukuneee!" Kuruma yelled

When he turned around he got a face full of boobs. He immediately gasped for air but lost the ability to breath. She suddenly had a ice kunai in her head. She let go of him. Mizore appeared out of a near by garbage can.

"Stop, your gonna choke him with your big boobs!" Mizore exclaimed

"Oh, you want to fight!" Kuruma shouted

Then she attacked Mizore. Mizore dodged and countered back. The fight didn't last 1 minute. When 2 pans knocked them out cold. Yukari and Moka walked towards them.

"Hi! Tsukune," Moka greeted

"That's what they get!" Yukari laughed

Kuruma and Mizore tackled Yukari to the ground. They wrestled for a while until, Tsukune pleaded them to stop.

'Just another regular day!' Tsukune thought

They walked together to class. Moka was locking arms with Tsukune the whole way. This ticked the girls off. Moka was getting to close to Tsukune. And they didn't want her getting an edge over them.

'I feel like I'm getting glared at' Moka thought as she turned around to see the other girls acting the same 'well I guess it's nothing'

They got threw most classes, when there was sudden screams. Tsukune and the gang ran out side to see several scattered body parts. Tsukune felt like vomiting but held it back because this wasn't the time to lose his stomach. Then he felt a wave of demonic energy. There seemed to sense it to.

'It feels like inner Moka but darker and more horrific' Tsukune thought

'Whoa, whoever did this was strong' Moka thought 'and very horrible'

_Moka tell tsukune to release me…now_

"Oh, ok… but why?" Moka asked her self

_Because this power feels like when tsukune transformed into a ghoul._

"Ok, tsukune inner me wants you to remove the Rosario," Moka said

Tsukune did as he was told. Moka suddenly jerked forward her hair turning silver and eyes becoming red. Her demonic power increased. Moka cracked her neck and knuckles.

"Tsukune, the thing that attacked these students was probably a vampire. Here it comes, every body get ready," Moka commanded

Kuruma sheathed her claws; Mizore created ice kunai's, Yukari took out her wand. Tsukune and Moka got into fighting stance and braced themselves for the incoming attacked. They spotted a human shaped figures. Then it suddenly disappeared.

"Aaaah!" Kuruma shrieked

Moka turned to see the vampire break Kuruma's claws. And jack hammering Kuruma into the ground. He suddenly appeared and kicked Mizore in the air. The vampire dashed up and impaled her in the head. Moka felt there demonic power it was weak but they could still manage. The vampire hovered in the air. He shot a look at Yukari. Then she felt the vampire's power surround Yukari and made her collapse.

"**Scubbus, witch, and snow women. That was fun. I want more… more…more!**" the vampire yelled

Moka dashed at him and kicked him in the stomach. The vampire didn't mine. It just smirked at her. Then it suddenly kicked her from behind.

'Fast I didn't even see him' Moka thought' this is different, not like the other vampires it feels more like a ghoul'

He suddenly appeared in front of her catching her by surprise. He unleashed a barrage of punches. She matched all of his punches with the same amount of power. He kicked her in the side. She quickly countered and kicked the vampire up in the air. She was still falling when tsukune caught her.

"You, ok!" Tsukune asked

"Yes, but hurry we have to get the others someplace safe!" Moka replied

When they got everyone in the nurses office. She and Tsukune raced out side. To find the vampire playing with a fly. He dashed at them when he saw them. His arm suddenly burst into a massive claw. The vampire was in front tsukune and launched a power full strike at tsukune. That sent tsukune flying into the school.

"Tsukuneee!" Moka screamed

But the vampire was already charging at her. He punched at her. But she flipped over him and kicked him in the head. That should have knocked him out but he was still on his feet. She then saw that the attack had some effect. He could barley stand up straight.

"**This is fun. But it was starting to get boring. But now it's fun again**," the vampire smiled.

'He wasn't serious before!' Moka thought' uggh I won't make it'

She charged at him. He did the same and charged at her. When they met. There was an after shock of power. She looked at him. One eye was red but the other was black with red rings and a pentagon tattoo above his eye. He kicked her into the air as she sailed threw the air. She saw him with his foot out ready to slam into her. She coughed up blood.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Moka groaned.

Everything went black and she waited her death.

**A/n: what will happen to Moka…opps I forgot, well read the next chapter. This is my first Cross over so be kind. Well bye!**


	2. blood explantion

"Big hammer, little hammer grow...grow...grow!" a boy yelled

Moka opened her eyes to see a giant hammer squash the attacking vampire. She felt the boy cached her.

"Hey, I saved a damsel in distress!" the boy shouted "do I get a kiss!"

Moka slapped him across the face. He let go of her and dropped to the ground rubbing his cheek. Moka watched in shock as the giant hammer started to shrink to barley 6 inches. Tsukune came running over healed from his wounds.

"Moka everyone's okay Ruby and the headmaster healed us!" tsukune said "who's he?"

The boy got up and dusted himself. He held out his hand.

"The names Lavi and you should really teach your friend some manners," the boy greeted

Tsukune shook Lavi's hand. Moka on the hand gasped out loud and bowed at Lavi.

"sorry, I didn't know it was you lord Lavi," Moka apologized.

"No, harm done!" Lavi replied "get ready he's coming!"

"who is he?" tsukune whispered

"He's one of my father's friends. And one of the supporters of human relations. Along with others!" Moka whispered back

"You know I can hear you Moka-san," Lavi said

She blushed slightly knowing that Lavi had the hearing of a bat. Tsukune was surprised that Lavi was so friendly to inner Moka.

"oh, yeah the headmaster told me to give you this Moka," tsukune said.

He opened his palm to a Rosario. Lavi quickly snatched it. Moka turned to look at him examining it. Then he nodded.

"let's go!" Lavi shouted "big hammer, little hammer grow… grow…grow!"

Lavi hammer grew to a giant size again. Moka and tsukune dashed at the vampire who was just getting out of the crater he had been in. Moka swiped at the vampire's feet. But the vampire jumped and tsukune launched a punch to its face. But the vampire was prepared and summer saluted over him. Moka got her footing first and blocked an incoming kick to the head. It sent her several feet away. The vampire swiped at tsukune head but tsukune ducked and punched him in the gut. It sent the vampire several feet away. But tsukune saw the left eye of the vampire become pitch black and red rings appeared. It halted from go any farther.

"**A ghoul! A ghoul, A ghoul, A ghoul,**" the vampire repeated

It suddenly launched itself forward with new resolve to fight. Moka dashed at the vampire kicking it in the face. It didn't seem to care and flipped side ways and charged at tsukune.

'that was dead on… it should have knocked him out or at least send him flying several feet' Moka thought 'he is not gonna be easy to beat much less wound'

"Moka! Wake up. Take the Rosario and when I say "go" place it in the dead center of his claw hand. If there is already a Rosario then removes it," Lavi commanded

Lavi handed her the Rosario and disappeared. Lavi reappeared in front of the vampire. Then 6 light signs appeared a Lavi round Lavi's hammer. Lavi hit the sign that said "fire".

"Level 2, fire stamp!" Lavi shouted

A red inferno surrounded the vampire.

"Go!" Lavi yelled with all his might.

Moka jumped into the inferno. The Rosario suddenly super heated in the flames. The vampires arm was wailing around in pain. She saw the Rosario in his hand but it was broken. She quickly pulled it out and placed the new Rosario in. The fire's dissipated and she looked at the vampire. She examined him. He had white hair and was wearing a grey vest and pants, red tie, and a white long sleeve shirt. And he had a strange tattoo on his face. He collapsed but Lavi caught him.

"sleep well, short stack!" Lavi smirked

"Why did you save him, Lavi?" Kuruma asked

"Because it wasn't his fault. It was the ghoul blood that idiot waiter gave to him. It kills vampires but vampires without human blood go insane," Lavi answered

"But anyone who almost kills tsukune must die!" Kuruma hissed

"Hey guys he's waking up!" Moka said

Allen sat up on the bed noticing that several eyes were looking at him. He vaguely remembered the boy, the pink haired girl, and of course his friend Lavi. They had fought him. But the others he didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry for trouble I caused you guy's," Allen apologized

"Allen, you remembered what happened!" Lavi gasped playfully

"Of course not. You made sure I knew what happened!" Allen replied angrily

Lavi started to laugh but remembered there was business to attend to. He quickly grabbed a two coat out of his pack and one tossed it to Allen. Allen causally put it on but the others stepped back expect for tsukune.

"A-a b-black order member," Moka stuttered

"What are you guys doing here?" Yukari asked

"Yeah!" Kuruma said

Allen expected this reaction from other monsters. He was part of an organization called the "black order". They eliminated other monsters that caused too much trouble. Many people thought they eliminated all monsters but mostly they eliminated monsters called Akuma. They were monsters that were made of human souls.

"Haaaaaaaaa you guys should look at your faces haaaaaaaa," Lavi laughed out loud.

Allen felt a smile creep onto his face. There faces were a combination of shock, fear, and dumbfound. It was pretty hilarious. Then Allen remembered the real reason he came here and the reason his rampaged self came here.

"Tsukune and Moka you guys are in grave danger. Moka I would like to speak to inner Moka please!" Allen said "tsukune would you do the honors! "

Tsukune did what he was told and took off the Rosario. There was surge of demonic energy and inner Moka was there. Allen eye suddenly activated to the new power. He saw everyone's true form.

"Aah, hello! Lord Allen and Lavi," Moka greeted

"I guess you know why we are here?" Lavi questioned

"Yes, because the clan of Noah has made their move. And started to create an elite army of level 3 akuma and rouge monsters. And they want berserk monsters like ghouls to destroy the human race. And there coming after tsukune," Moka answered

"What, why me?" tsukune asked

"Because ghouls are the strongest berserk type monster," Moka replied.

"And there are only 10 ghouls in existence!" Lavi added

Tsukune looked at them dumb struck that he could be used as a weapon to eliminate humans. Not only hadn't that Moka told him.

"Sorry tsukune but Moka couldn't tell you because she promised not too," Allen said

Allen felt sorry for tsukune because his life would be ten times more in danger then before. And there was nothing tsukune could do. Suddenly the girl known as Kuruma started to choke tsukune with her breast. Lavi tried to not burst out laughing. Allen looked away blushing; he was a gentleman and shouldn't be looking. The other girls looked really annoyed. Moka looked like she was gonna punch something.

"No, worry's tsukune we will protect you!" Kuruma smiled

Tsukune didn't answer with anything that could be undefined. Moka pushed Kuruma off tsukune. And glared at tsukune who had not tried to stopped Kuruma. She was clearly jealous. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"No, you actually can't. No monster can kill an akuma. Not even a vampire," Lavi said

Kuruma and Yukari tried to protest but Moka stopped them.

"He's right not even the most powerful can kill an akuma! They are too dangerous and strong. Unless you have the power to free souls trapped by the millennium earl." Moka said

"So, were domed," tsukune said

Lavi smirked. Allen was kind of disappointed that they would give up so easily.

"no, we the elite of the black order exorcists can kill akuma," Lavi announced

"But you said no monster can kill akuma!" Yukari exclaimed

"Yeah we can't but this can," Allen trailed off.

He took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve. It was blood red and had a Rosario burned in. The others gasped in horror at the hand.

"What did you do?" Moka asked

"It's horrible!" Kuruma shouted

"It's not what you think it's parasitic type innocence. He was born with the arm," Lavi said.

"Innocence is the only thing that can kill akuma. Mines is attached to me. Lavi is his hammer," Allen added

**N/a: hi! This is the seconded chapter. It's more like a more info chapter. So if it's not what you expected then sorry. But chapter 3 will be much better. **


End file.
